


Anything, As Long As It's Loud

by tryslora



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: mating_games, F/M, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Movie Night, Multi, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie nights used to be simple. Now that they're not, Stiles is trying to figure out how to get things back to good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything, As Long As It's Loud

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the bonus challenge "Movie Night" at mating_games for week 4. As always, I do not own the characters or world of Teen Wolf, this is just for fun.

Movie nights used to be different.

It started out with just Stiles and Scott and a huge bowl of popcorn and some really bad DVDs.

Then Allison came along, and movie nights were Scott and Allison, and Stiles trying not to look. Or hear. Or even really think about what was going on on the other side of the room.

Once the pack politics shook out, movie nights became chaotic. Loud arguments about what kind of movie to watch, and the pack sprawling across sofas, chairs, floors… any surface they could find in Derek’s new loft.

Stiles liked it for a while. He liked the way Erica pulled him in and played with his hair as it was growing out. He liked the discussions he got into with Isaac, and the way it wasn’t just _him_ trying not to hear Allison and Scott making out.

Then it became not listening to Allison and Scott _and_ not listening to Jackson and Lydia. Then Boyd and Erica hooked up in the kitchen, which meant no going for snacks.

Things got complicated when Stiles walked in one afternoon and found Isaac tangled with Scott and Allison on couch.

“Got tired of trying not to listen to them?” Stiles asked, voice light. Isaac didn’t answer, his mouth full of Allison’s tongue. Or Scott’s tongue. It wasn’t easy to see and Stiles honestly didn’t want to know the details.

He passed by the kitchen where he heard Boyd’s voice murmur, and the guest room where he could hear Lydia’s low voice. He went through the empty master bedroom and out onto the balcony, breathing in the air and closing the glass door behind himself.

“Does it make it so you can’t hear them?” he asked.

“It helps.” Derek leaned on the rail, looking out. “This is what I get for having a pack full of high school kids. There’s not one of you not thinking with hormones.”

“Hey.” Stiles spread his hands and said it again in case Derek wasn’t listening. “ _Hey_. In case you haven’t noticed, I am _not_ exactly getting any here.”

Derek snorted. “I am not giving some girl the bite just so you can have a girlfriend.”

“Doesn’t have to be a girl.” Stiles liked the way that made Derek choke on his own breath. He lived to unsettle their alpha. “Besides, we need someone here whose brain isn’t muddled. Someone to keep our alpha on track. Sane. And they aren’t it right now.”

When Derek looked at him again, both eyebrows were arched. “So you’re telling me that we’re paired up by default.”

_Paired up_ wasn’t exactly what Stiles had been thinking of, but damn, it’s not a _bad_ thought either. Damn it. Now that it was in his head, he was having a tough time getting rid of the idea. Distract. Deflect. Change the subject.

“How do you feel about action movies? I brought over—”

“Anything’s fine.” Derek yanked the glass door open and motioned Stiles inside. “I don’t care what it is, just turn the volume up high.” He pointed to the DVD player across from the bed. “The louder the better.”

Sitting on Derek’s bed, with Derek, watching a loud action film while wolf pheremones invaded the loft. Stiles got it set up, then settled in leaning against the headboard, his shoulder against Derek’s, feeling the heat of the alpha.

Movie nights were finally getting good again.


End file.
